In a conventional plasma processing apparatus, plasma is generated by exciting a processing gas supplied into a processing container with electromagnetic waves such as, for example, microwaves. In the plasma processing apparatus, a workpiece, which is a plasma processing target, is placed on a placing table provided inside the processing container. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-109249.